HP5
by A.Potter1
Summary: Harry'sfifthyear
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 The Dream  
  
"All right their, James?"  
  
"All right. You Sirius?"  
  
"Had a bit of trouble with McGonagall - was late to class."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Nevermind." The two young men walked down the halls of Hogwarts speedily, their cloaks billowing up behind them. This pair, James Potter and Sirius Black, were a notorious pair. Always getting into all sorts of trouble - always together with two of their friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Actually, Peter was sort of a nerd who liked to tag along with the trio of daredevils.  
  
"Oh come on, Sirius. Don't tell me you were running around town pretending to be a lovable dog?"  
  
"Lovable and hungry for sweets," he answered, his face breaking out into a grin.  
  
"James!" a female voice called out to them. They turned around and were surprised to see Lily, James' girlfriend, running toward them - all frantic and worried.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Severus. He's done something terrible again."  
  
"Calm down, Lily! What could he possibly have done that's this terrible?"  
  
"He's told Minerva that you stole her diary."  
  
"What! I'd never-"  
  
"Worse - he's pasted them all over the walls with some sort of spell and they can't seem to get them off."  
  
"But Minerva would never believe that I-"  
  
"James - her diary is full of... well, it's embarrassing really. She seems to have a bit of a crush on you."  
  
"I- well- I... she couldn't possibly, I'm a fifth year, she's seventh."  
  
"She's not taking it too well James. I don't think she blames you, but she's gone! She left school, red and crying. No one seems to know where she is."  
  
Sirius looked at James, concerned. He knew James and Minerva had a special relationship, they had been close ever since James became Seeker on the Gryffindor team.  
  
"Go James, go look for her. We'll take care of Severus." Sirius had an angered expression now as he pushed James away from them.  
  
"Alright. I'll be back."  
  
Lily Evans looks back at her 5th year at Hogwarts. She loved James so much and she knew that nothing could ever tear them apart from each other. She knew that she would be with him for the rest of her live.  
  
LILY EVANS paced around her room. Tomorrow she would be going  
  
Into her 7th year of Hogwarts. She was going to meet a man she had  
  
Met outside her house in 15 minutes.  
  
"Lily!" her mother, Gertrude Evans shouted 15 minutes  
  
Later. "Your friends here!"  
  
The man was outside. She walked out.  
  
"Hello," he said icily. "You must be Ms. Evans."  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
The man walked her to a local coffee shop. "So Lily" -- the man  
  
Coughed -- "how would you like to do me a little favor?"  
  
"What, sir?" Lily asked.  
  
"You don't have to call me SIR. But will you join me, Lily. I  
  
Have a new life for you. Away from your sister. She shall be  
  
Afraid of you in every way."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Then give me your arm."  
  
Lily held out her arm. The man whispered, "Tatooius!"  
  
Lily felt her arm go numb. Then he whole body felt rigid. She  
  
Went out cold. The last thing she saw was the man grinning. That  
  
Evil grin.  
  
"Lily, Mrs. Riddle."  
  
Lily woke up with a start. "LILY RIDDLE! WHAT! I'M NOT MARRIED!"  
  
She cried.  
  
"Well," said the man she had went with. "You are now my wife."  
  
"Who ARE you."  
  
"VOLDERMORT!" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Lily, who had heard that this man had killed a man recently,  
  
Gasped.  
  
The next day, when Lily was released, she went to the local  
  
Wizard courthouse.  
  
"I'd like to file a divorce. A man married me while I WAS OUT  
  
COLD! His name is Voldemort!" Lily said.  
  
"Oh my GOSH!" the man said. He filed quickly and she left in a  
  
Flash.  
  
A month later, wedding bells rang. Lily married James Potter  
  
While in Hogwarts. They were given a private room to themselves.  
  
They were very happy. That was, until James found a pendant that  
  
Whooshed them into the future. They saw themselves being killed  
  
By Voldemort. Suddenly Voldemort turned on the Lily and James  
  
Who-had-went-into-time.  
  
"AHA! I got you Lily. Marry me and we can finish this Potter  
  
Man."  
  
"No, I won't!" Lily shouted.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort cried.  
  
The spell went through both of them as if they were ghosts. Both  
  
Fell out cold, though.  
  
"I get Lily and James Potter! I'll be back to finish you!" he  
  
Cried.  
  
Two years later…  
  
One cold, snowy night in a silent town no one thought something strange would be going on, but in a small, and cozy home sat a man who couldn't have been older than 25. He looked very worried because his wife was about to give birth to their first child. He remembered when she was telling him about it. He had gotten really scared. He kept saying That "he" will come "He" will take the child as soon as it arrives on this earth. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. This had startled the young man, but he got up to answer the door. It was the man who was looked up to by many, but looked up to from this young man the most. His name is Dumbldoor. The men did not speak witch was comforting to the young man. It gave him a chance to think. They could hear moaning and shouting, and finally the doctor and Poppy came out of the room. Every one stood there, waiting for the doctor to speak. The doctor smiled and said,  
  
"Congrats, it...is.... A...GIRL!"  
  
The whole room busted out cheering as the new father slipped into the room with his wife and new daughter. He walked to a small stool and sat there. His wife opened her eyes and smiled. He smiled, too. "We have a new  
  
girl," she said. He nodded. "What do you suppose we should name her?" she asked. He thought about names and just now realized how there were so many names, but he knew which name would be prefect, his mothers. She smiled, feeling that she knew the answer. He smiled and said "Anora."  
  
About eight years later…  
  
Right away his realize who the people were the two adults were his parents, and the girl was a young Anora, and the baby was he. He saw that they were so happy then there was a knock at the door, It was Lord Voldemort. Anora and his mother scream with fright. His father said Lily take Anora and Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off. He saw Anora take him and ran with their mother up to the bedroom. His mother locked the door behind her. Then was a loud scream, it was his father. Lily turned to Anora and said. Whatever happens know that I love you and Harry so much don't ever forget that ok. Yes mother. Anora said to mum. Just then there was a bang at the door it bust opened Lord Voldemort turn his wand on Anora and me then mum said. No not Anora, not Harry, please not my children! Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside now! Not my children, please no, take me, kill me instead! As you wish Lily but I will still kill them! And at that instance she was gone Voldemort turn his wand on Anora and Harry and said AVADA KEDAVRA.  
  
Suddenly, Harry Potter awoke. His scar felt like HELL!  
  
About 100 miles away a girl with red hair and blues eyes woke up from the same dream.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Another Birthday  
  
Two days later...  
  
It was a hot, steamy July after noon; Harry had been worrying all summer long about what had happened that year before he had come home for the summer. It had been that way for him because he hadn't heard any news of what was going on, even though he was keeping an eye out for anything strange that might be going on in the Muggle and the wizard world by watching Muggle news and receiving the Daily Prophet, but there was almost nothing real strange going on. The only thing that seamed the least bit strange to Harry was a train that had crashed, but the strange thing was that it had also been talked about in the Prophet because their was a witch family that Harry had never heard of before on the train. Harry also wrote to Black, Dumbledore, and Lupin; they, however, offered no information because there was the fears of someone intercepting the letter who may tell people what they new. Ron and Hermione gave him comfort and Ron told him that the family on the train was an old blood family, but they were not supporters of Voldemort.  
  
To keep his mind off of what was going on Harry studied his spells and potions for the year to come, for he new that he would have more work then he had ever had before. He was thinking this because he will have to study for his O.W.L.'s next year, and still do a lot of other work. His whole class was way behind in defense against the dark arts, and do not to forget about professor Snape; he would most likely double their homework this year and grade them extra hard. As Harry watched the clock turn to 12pm he realized he was 15 years old. He looked out the window to see Hedwig flying across the moon, and he stood back to let her in.  
  
Hedwig wasn't alone though, for there were 8 other owls. Herms, Pig, and Earl were there, witch were all from Ron. Pig was Ron's, Herms was Percy's, and Earl was the family bird, which looked like he was half-dead. The other four were barn owls. One was from Hermione, one was from Sirius and Hagrid, one had the Daily Prophet, and the last one was from Dumbledore.  
  
Harry opened the daily Prophet slowly and as always was half hoping there would be more news. At the same time was hoping that Voldemort was up to nothing, even though he new he might as well be hoping that his mother and father would appear out of thin air. Harry skimmed the paper and saw nothing as always.  
  
Harry mowed on to the letters and packages he had received moving first to Sirius letter. Harry opened it exactly and read it.  
  
Dear Harry:  
  
Hope you are finding yourself well and I hope you have been keeping your eyes open for any thing out of the ordinary. Me and Lupin are well and we will be seeing you soon don't worry I can not write more In case someone gets their hands on this who is not supposed to.  
  
Snuffles  
  
Harry couldn't wait to see Sirius again and was wondering when he would be seeing him and Lipton Harry moved on to his package from Ron and ripped open the paper quickly but quietly because the Dursleys were sleeping in the other room.  
  
The Dursley would first ring Harry's neck then burn all of Harry's gifts form his friends. As Harry struggled to get the letter from Pig he was straining his ear to listen for the Dursleys in case they woke up.  
  
Hey Harry  
  
Happy Birthday I finally got Percy to let me barrow Herms because your package was to big for just Pig and Earl to carry. Guess what Dad got us tickets to see this singer named Anora. Hermione said she is like Britney Spears, if she was a muggle. So we will pick you up as soon as you apply to this letter. Well, hope you like my gift. Oh yea Fred and George did the weirdest thing they bought me new dress robes? I'm a little a fried to try them on they could me coursed you know. Don't know were they got the money, one minute their broke the next the got enough to spare to buy me dress robes makes you think don't it.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry sat back as he finished the letter and smiling remembering all to well of when he had given the twins the money last year on the train and told them to buy Ron new dress robes. Harry look over and saw the Herms and Hedwig were standing next to the big package on the bed waiting for thanks Harry patted both of them on the head and they flew over to get some water with earl and Pig, the other barn owls had already left. Harry opened the package from Ron in side he found a small card that said Happy Birthday from Ron Fred and George. There were al kinds of things in their Fake wands, candy (including what look like ones made by Fred and George) and brand new wizard chess set that was very nice. Harry moved on to Hermione's letter and gift.  
  
Dear Harry:  
  
Happy birthday I can't believe your 15th wow these years have flown by we have our O.W.L.'s this year I hope you have been studying a lot for them their very important you know. Well, I talked to Ron and I'll see you at The Burrow real soon. I can't wait to go see Anora. She is a lot better the Britney Spears. Hope you in join you Birthday gift and don't forget to study.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry sat their thinking, he had almost forgot about the O.W.L.'s were this year Hermione was right he should start preparing for them they were closer then he had thought. He moved over to her present trying to get the O.W.L.'s out of his mind. It was a book called Quidditch through the Ages. Harry had read the on in the school library but this one was newer and looked like it had a lot more information in it. He began to skim through it this copy had pages and pages of different types of moves and plays even picture which the other didn't it was much better.  
  
He looked over and saw the last present from Hagrid yanking Harry opened the letter.  
  
Harry  
  
Hope your doing well and just wanted to say that my little, if you want to call it that, mission is going very well and that I wont be able to make it to Care of Magical Creatures for a while but I will come back and I found the prefect sub for it wall I'm away. Enough you gift and can't wait to see you at Hogwarts when I get back.  
  
Hargid  
  
Harry was a bit disappointed to hear that Hagrid wasn't going to be a Hogwarts till later in the year. But he did think he had an idea of where he was. Harry was thinking that Hagrid was going to talk to the giants and convince them that they should join up with him and Dumbledore in fighting against Lord Voldemort.  
  
So Harry looked over and saw a small shabby looking package and opened it. Inside was what looked like cakes made Hagrid (Harry had to much experience to try them) but there was also something he had never seen before their was a small note on top of it that said...  
  
Harry,  
  
I found this at your house the night I got you it was your Mom's necklace she always wore.  
  
Harry look at the necklace carefully it was the most amazing stone he had ever seen it was a brilliant shade of green the same as his eyes. For some reason when he held it felt like his Mom was their with him it examined it closely and on the back the was an engravement on the back that he could not make out what it said though.  
  
Quietly as possible, Harry lifted the loose floorboard that he kept his odds and ends in and tucked the letters safely away. He checked to make sure the window was open, and lay back on his bed. Only two days more until he was at the Weasley's. He felt so horribly disconnected when he was with the Dursleys, and now - more than ever - he felt the need to be in the wizard world. Harry found that he couldn't sleep at all and returned to the loose floorboard. From there, he retrieved his most precious possession, a leather photo album full of pictures of his parents. He flipped to his favorite picture, his father and mother waving and smiling, holding him in their arms as a baby. I was so blissfully ignorant then, Harry thought. A tear threatened to drop from his eye. Harry carefully placed the album under his pillow and fell asleep again.  
  
Chapter 3 Return to the Burrow  
  
Any random person looking at Harry Potter's sleeping form would find nothing unusual about him. Other than his scar of course, but still - people had odd scars all the time. The only thing that might strike the viewer as odd was the fact that a misty shadow was hanging over Harry's bed, like a blanket. The feeling of pure evil emanating from the shadow would also probably persuade the stranger to get out of there, post haste - leaving our poor Harry in there all alone.  
  
Or was he?  
  
A mysterious figure suddenly appeared beside his bed, raised their wand and muttered a strange spell. A blue glow filled the room and the black shadow retreated out the window with a snarl.  
  
"Yikes!" a voice yelped from out the window. It was Ronald Weasley; being brushed by the icy cold gust of wind that swept out of Harry's room. He stared into the room in horror, watching the strange figure look up in surprise and then disparate.  
  
"HARRY! WAKE UP!"  
  
"In a few minutes, Ron..."  
  
"Come on Harry!"  
  
"Ron?" Harry's head lifted from the pillow and he grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. "What are you-"  
  
"COME ON HARRY!"  
  
Harry leapt out the window and.  
  
Into thin air.  
  
"RON! What-?"  
  
"Relax! It's my dad's new invention. He said I could borrow it, as it's an emergency."  
  
"What's going on, why are you here?"  
  
"I left as soon as I got your answer - but when I got here, there was someone in your room, with their wand out! I think they dispirited when they saw me though."  
  
"What? No that's not possible?"  
  
"That's what I saw, anyways I got your answer so here I am. You ready yo go?"  
  
"Yea, let me get my trunk"  
  
"Ok, but hurry"  
  
Mrs. Weasley was waiting nervously for them and as soon as they landed, she herded them into the house.  
  
"Harry, dear, how are you?" She asked maternally. She had taken to treating Harry like her own son.  
  
"I'm all right thanks, Mrs. Weasley." He followed Ron to their room.  
  
They went back down to the kitchen for breakfast. In the kitchen was the whole Weasley Chan. After a short round of hugs and handshakes, Mrs. Weasley put her arm around Harry's shoulders and led him into the house. "I have breakfast waiting since I'm sure you haven't had anything yet, since Arthur was in such a rush to gather you this morning."  
  
"Oh, that's alright, I'd much rather be here than at the Dursleys, besides, your cooking is so good."  
  
Mrs. Weasley's cheeks turned pink at the compliment and after they had sat at the table, Harry noticed he received larger portions than the others did. Fred whispered something in his twin's ear that nearly made George choke on a sausage. With a dangerous look, Mrs. Weasley asked what was so funny.  
  
"Nothing mother" George answered although he wouldn't look her in the eye.  
  
Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms and glared at Fred. "Come on, spill it, what did you say."  
  
Fred cleared his throat and with cheeks burning, said, "I just told George that if we want to be treated special, we need to learn from Harry how to chum up to you."  
  
Harry saw Ron's mom wink at him. "Yes, you probably could learn a few manners from him. Goodness knows that you two don't have enough of your own."  
  
After breakfast, Ron took Harry up to his room. Ron's room still looked like an advertisement for the Chudley Cannons, and Harry was pleased to see that the Chudley hat he had gotten Ron last Christmas was prominently displayed on his dresser.  
  
"Hey Harry, look at what I have now." Ron pulled out a new set of dress robes that thankfully didn't have lace. "Fred and George bought them for me for my birthday. Can you believe it?" The robes were a deep burgundy color and looked fairly expensive. Harry was glad to see that the twins had done what he had asked.  
  
The time flew and before they knew it, Mrs. Weasley was knocking on the door.  
  
"Boys, its time for lunch. Come down now, it's on the table." She then turned and rushed downstairs while went quite a bit slower, still discussing in whispers all the new toys the twins had devised. When they reached down stairs they realized that Hermione had already arrived.  
  
"Hey Hermione, when you get here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just now, my stuff is already in Ginny's room. I can't wait for tomorrow." Hermione answered. Ron nodded in agreement. Harry had notice that Hermione looked different, she was prettier in fact. She actually looked like a girl.  
  
Harry was shaken awake the next day and he stared stupidly around trying to remember where he was at. Suddenly everything that had happened came flooding back and he sat straight up. Ron was sitting at the foot of his bed, his eyes red and puffy.  
  
"Morning Harry" he said in a subdued voice. "Mum is down in the kitchen. She said she was making breakfast, but doesn't seem to be getting much done."  
  
He smiled wanly at Harry and stood up.  
  
"Anyway, dad sent me up to get you. Everyone else is downstairs."  
  
Harry nodded and grabbed his clothes. He dressed quickly and they made there way downstairs. Hermione was sitting talking quietly with Mr. Weasley while Fred and George sat at the table, not saying anything.  
  
"Morning Harry." Ginny said to him with a blush. Harry nodded and was a little taking back by the way Ginny looked. She wasn't the little girl that Harry remembers meeting four years ago. She was a whole new person. . What was he saying? This is Ron's sister. Well, if Ron can like my sister. Then maybe he can like his.  
  
"Well, today is the day of the concert everyone excited." Mrs. Weasley said coming for the Kitchen with plates of eggs, sausages and hotcakes. They all sat and ate, although none really felt that hungry.  
  
1 Chapter 4 Anora…. Meet Anora  
  
They used Floo Powder to get to the Leaky Caldron, that is where the concert was to be held. There were a lot of people there that they knew from Hogwarts; even Neville Longbottom was there. They took their seat almost front row, the light when out and the music began.  
  
I need time, love, joy  
  
I need space, love  
  
I need... me  
  
Action!  
  
Say hello to the girl that I am  
  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
  
There must be another way  
  
'Cause I believe in taking chances  
  
But who am I to say  
  
What a girl is to do  
  
God I need some answers...  
  
"Wow, she is really good." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah and she is pretty too." Ron added. Hermione just shock her head and muttered 'boys'.  
  
What am I to do with my life?  
  
(You will find it out don't worry) Two figures that looked like Anora appeared and then they vanished.  
  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
(You just gotta do it your way) The figures appeared again.  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
but my life has been so overprotected  
  
"How did she do that?" Harry asked.  
  
"She is a Mage, Harry, she can do magic without a wand, fly without a broomstick and a lot of other thing too." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
I tell them what I like, what I want and what I don't  
  
But everytime I do, I stand corrected  
  
Things that I've been told, I can't believe what I hear about the world  
  
I realize I'm overprotected  
  
There must be another way  
  
'Cause I believe in taking chances  
  
But who am I to say  
  
What a girl is to do  
  
God I need some answers...  
  
What am I to do with my life?  
  
(You will find it out don't worry) Two figures that looked like Anora appeared and then they vanished.  
  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
(You just gotta do it your way) The figures appeared again.  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
but my life has been so overprotected  
  
1.1 I need time... love... I need space  
  
Anora looked over in the direction that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. Anora froze but she kept seeing.  
  
I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna  
  
What I what what what I'm gonna do about my destiny  
  
I say no, no. Nobody's telling me just what I wanna... do do  
  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be someone else but me...  
  
"Why was she looking at you, Harry?" Ron and Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know? It looks like she has seen a ghost." Harry answered.  
  
What am I to do with my life?  
  
(You will find it out don't worry) Two figures that looked like Anora appeared and then they vanished.  
  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
(You just gotta do it your way) The figures appeared again.  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
but my life has been so overprotected  
  
I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna  
  
What I what what what I'm gonna do about my destiny  
  
I say no, no. Nobody's telling me just what I wanna... do do  
  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be someone else but me...  
  
What am I to do with my life?  
  
(You will find it out don't worry) Two figures that looked like Anora appeared and then they vanished.  
  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
  
(You just gotta do it your way) The figures appeared again.  
  
I can't help the way I feel  
  
but my life has been so overprotected  
  
The music stopped and Anora walked off the stage saying she would be back in a couple of minutes. As she promised she came back sang two more songs and said that she was sorry but she had to leave but she did say she be at Hogwarts which made Harry and Ron very happy.  
  
2 Chapter 5 Diagon Alley  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to get their things that day while they were at Diagon Alley. So they wouldn't have to make two trips. While walking into Diagon Alley, Harry looked up at one of the windows from the inn at the Leaky Caldron. He saw Anora staring down at him, she noticed and smiled and waved to him and he did the same. Ron notices this and said, "Harry what are you doing?" Harry was about to tell him but Anora had already vanished from the window so he answered "Nevermind."  
  
"No Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I just saw Anora in that window up there and she smile and waved at me, so I was being polite and I smiled and waved back at her. But now she is not there. So what is the big deal." Harry told them.  
  
"Well, isn't strange that she looked at you funny during her first song." Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Yea, it was. It was like she knew me, she looks familiar but I don't think that I know her though." Harry answered him.  
  
The rest of them spent the afternoon buying their supplies and returned to the pub to find Mr. Weasley deeply engrossed in conversation with the Granger's. They were explaining how streetlamps worked. At least as well as dentists could. Mr. Weasley would interrupt often to ask questions about 'lektricty' as he called it. Harry rather thought that electricity was his favorite subject.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sat down and exhaled. "If you're quite finished here Arthur, we should be getting back home. I need to start supper."  
  
Arthur sighed and thanked the Granger's for the information he had gotten from them. Mrs. Weasley asked if Hermione would like to come stay with them until school started and her parents agreed, although she had to promise to stay home the next summer break.  
  
With a final round of good-byes, the Weasley's plus two went to the fireplace and went home via floo powder.  
  
3 Chapter 6 A Sister  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, pulled a Put-Outer from his pocket clicked it 12 times turning out the street light on the road called Privet Drive. He put the Put-Outer back inside his pocket and set down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the walk next to a tabby cat with marking around its eyes. He didn't look at the cat but said "Fancy seeing you here Professor McGonagall."  
  
The cat turned into a severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore, please tell me are the rumors truth? Are Lily and James dead?" McGonagall asked  
  
"I am afraid so Minerva." Dumbledore told her.  
  
"Well, what about Anora and Harry, the poor dears." She said with a tear in her eye.  
  
"From what people are saying Anora sad to say is dead and Harry is alive but no one knows how is survived." Albus told her.  
  
"Where is Harry now?" she asked  
  
"Hagrid is bringing him here." He said.  
  
"Albus, do you think that it is wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"  
  
"I would trust Hagrid with my life." Said Dumbledore  
  
Hagrid arrived just as Dumbledore finished. Hagrid was riding a flying motorcycle.  
  
"No problems, Hagrid?"  
  
"No sir, he fell alseep as we were flyin' over Bristol."  
  
Hagrid handed baby Harry over to Dumbledore and Albus placed him on the step of number four.  
  
"He will stay here until he is ready. Good Luck Harry Potter." Albus said to the baby.  
  
"Umm, Professor Dumbledore sir, what about Anora?" Hagrid said.  
  
"Anora?" Dumbledore said in shock.  
  
"Yes sir, she's alive sir."  
  
"McGonagall, I want you to owl your sister Sally and tell her she is to look after this child."  
  
"But Albus, you leave Harry with these Muggles and leave Anora with my sister."  
  
"People think Anora is dead, let them believe it until the time is right. Harry will never know about Anora, until he is ready."  
  
Harry woke up from this weird dream. He woke up in a cold sweat but his scar was not hurting at all. He thought for moment about his dream. He had a sister named Anora and she was alive. Then he realized why Anora the singer looked at him the way that she did. She was his sister and he was happy because she was going to Hogwarts, so he would be able to talk to her. He didn't wake Ron up because he remember what Dumbledore said in his dream 'People think she is dead, let them believe it.'  
  
4 Chapter 7 Hogwarts Express  
  
Harry and Hermione tried not to look too concerned. Instead, they tried to keep up a conversation - ignoring the fact that they would not be sitting together on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"I'm really excited about our new lessons though, aren't you?"  
  
"Er. Yea, I am. I wonder who our new professors will be? There've got to be 2 new ones."  
  
"I hope the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is good," Hermione said.  
  
"Yea not a git like Lockhart..."  
  
"Or a Death Eater," she added, frowning. "We don't seem to have much luck with DADA Professors, do we?"  
  
Harry shrugged in response, watching as Ron struggled out the front door - lugging a huge trunk - his face red and frustrated  
  
"Can't wait to be back at Hogwarts!" he was saying in a more than exasperated tone. "So many people in one house... Especially Fred and George who make enough noise for ten! If I had to stay here one more day I'd go nuts!"  
  
Harry and Hermione didn't contradict him: they understood all too well the feeling of frustration Ron was experiencing, even if Harry, who had never had so much animation in his home, wouldn't mind living at the Burrow all year long.  
  
Ten minutes later, an overwhelmed Mrs Weasley, a sobbing Ginny (who still hadn't found her notebook), and a pair of sleepy-looking twins made their way outside, followed by half a dozen trunks floating in mid-air.  
  
"Couldn't carry them all the way downstairs..." explained Mrs Weasley, as she walked towards her husband.  
  
"Aren't the cars here, yet, Arthur?" she asked in a worried voice.  
  
"No, and I'm beginning to wonder if they're going to come..."  
  
Mr Weasley looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept all night.  
  
"Maybe we should just...use the car, Molly?" he asked in an uncertain tone. "Ever since it came back, the invisibility booster is repaired."  
  
Mrs Weasley scowled at him:  
  
"The last time that thing was flown, you almost got fired!"  
  
"But mum!" objected George. "We'll miss the train, otherwise!"  
  
"Well, none of you are getting sorted this year, are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked in exasperation. Then, looking at their crestfallen faces, she said, "All right, we'll try the car. What else can we do? But I will send one awful howler to whoever overlooked this at the ministry..."  
  
"All right, Molly," Mr. Weasley interrupted, looking nervously at his watch. "Pile in now, kids!"  
  
At the train station, Mrs. Weasley gave each of them fierce hugs and made them promise to send regular letters. Mr. Weasley saw them to their seats then went back out to be with his wife. The last Harry saw as the train pulled out was Mrs. Weasley crying into her husband's shoulder. On Arthur's face was a worried look and Harry wished he could do something to make everything right again. Sighing bitterly, Harry sat back in his seat and realized that this was the first time in five years that he didn't look forward to being at school.  
  
The Compartment door slid open to reveal Anora.  
  
"Can I sit here every other place is full?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, of course." Said Ron. Hermione muttered 'Boys' which made Anora smile.  
  
After awhile Hermione said hat she wanted to find Ginny so she can meet Anora, she asked Ron to go with her. He didn't want to but he went anyways.  
  
Harry had his chance "Anora, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you have any family?"  
  
Yes, I have a younger brother about your age." She said.  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"They died when I was eight and my brother was one, Harry is there a reason you are asking me these questions." She asked.  
  
"Yes, I just found out I had a older sister named Anora." When Harry said this Anora eyes widen.  
  
"So you put the pieces together, I thought you come and see me after the window thing but you didn't." She said  
  
"So you are…" Harry started and Anora nodded.  
  
"But?"  
  
"People thought I was dead, so I stayed in hidden and since Voldemort is back, Dumbledore wants me at Hogwarts to protect you." She told him.  
  
At that moment the door opened and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George came in and chatted with Anora.  
  
"We must as well tell them, they can keep a secret can they?" Anora asked Harry and he nodded.  
  
"Tell us what?" they all said at once. Anora got up and checked to see if anyone was listen. Then she put a silencing charm on the compartment and told them what she told Harry.  
  
Chapter 8 Anora's Sorting  
  
"Wow, that's cool. Anora's your sister, neat." Ron said after Anora finished talking.  
  
"Yes, but you must not talk about it because people think I am dead and it is going to stay that way." Anora said and they all nodded.  
  
Just then the compartment door open to reveal Malfoy and his two gits, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potter, Mudblood, and the Weasleys. Anora you should pick better people to be your friends then this trash." Malfoy said entering the compartment.  
  
"I am pick who I want to be my friends and I don't want to be friends with the son of a death eater." Anora yelled. Malfoy face went paler than usual and he stormed off.  
  
"Wow that never happens." Ron said in amazement.  
  
"Well its true, being a Potter and all." Anora said with a smile.  
  
They finally reached Hogwarts, they told Anora they see her soon since she had to go with the first years. Harry, Ron and Hermione got in a carriage with Neville and they made their way to the Great Hall. They told Neville about Anora being nice and about her telling off Malfoy.  
  
They say down at the Gryffindor table and waited for the sorting to begin. Professor McGonagall finally cam in with the first years. They saw Anora and they waved and she smiled and waved back. The Sorting Hat sang his song and then Professor McGonagall said, "Before we Sort the first years, we have to sort, a transfer student, Anora Lupin." Anora walked up sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head. She sat there for awhile then the hat finally yelled "GRYFFINDOR" she took the hat off and sat at the Gryffindor table next to Harry and whispered to him. "Why wouldn't I be in Gryffindor, we have Gryffindor blood." What did she mean by that Harry wondered but he wasn't going to ask?  
  
After the Sorting Dumbledore stood up made his usual speech and the food appeared. Everyone was asking Anora about the thing with Malfoy because he never backs away from an argument.  
  
They finished the feast and started to make their way to Gryffindor Tower they had reach the fat lady and Anora said the password 'White Knight' she was made Head Girl. Which made it easier for her to protect Harry she said. They said their good night and went up their separate stairways and went to bed.  
  
4.1.1 Chapter 9 The Prophecy  
  
Harry woke up an hour early just so he could talk to Anora. He came down and enters the Common Room and Anora was sitting on one of the armchairs by the fire. She looked up as he entered and smiled at him.  
  
"Morning." She said.  
  
"Morning." He answered back.  
  
"Today is Saturday, no classes, but Dumbledore wants to see you, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as well as me in his office after breakfast." Anora said.  
  
"About what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Can't tell you that now." Anora said with a smile. Ron, Hermione and Ginny finally came down and they all went to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
After they had finish their breakfast, the five of them made their way to Dumbledore's office. They reach the gargoyle and Anora said the password 'Lemon Drops' and they entered.  
  
They each sat down in a chair and waited for Dumbledore to speak.  
  
"I have asked you hear to tell you about a Prophecy, that dates back to the founders of Hogwarts. Anora will tell the fist and middle part that has already happen." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Of course. The Dark Lord will rise at the time of the Marauders. The Stag's Children will be his downfall, but one of them will help him rise again." Anora said.  
  
"Good and last part which hasn't happen yet is. The heirs, their guardian and divider with the help from their soul mates will defeat the Dark Lord in there finally battle." Dumbledore added.  
  
"But what does that have to do with us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry the Prophecy is about us." Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Listen, the Marauders were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, right?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, but what does it have to do with me." Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, you and I are the stag's children. We were the Dark Lord's downfall and you helped him rise again remember." Anora told him.  
  
"So, what about the last part?" Ron and Ginny asked.  
  
"Wait, I know I am heir of Gryffindor, right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, and I am the guardian, Hermione if Heir of Ravenclaw, Ginny is Heir of Hufflepuff, and Ron, you are the Divider." Anora said.  
  
"What about Heir of Slytherin?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, you may think it is Lord Voldemort, but its not is a Slytherin, its Draco Malfoy." Anora told them.  
  
Chapter 10 The Heir of Slytherin  
  
"Draco Malfoy, are you serious, Anora?" Ron asked.  
  
"I am afraid so, Ron. Draco is the new Heir of Slytherin." Anora answered him.  
  
"How did this Happen?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, as you know Lord Voldemort is the only Heir of Slytherin. So, of course, he needs an heir. Lucius Malfoy is one of his most trusted Death Eater, so naturally he made Draco his Heir." Anora told them.  
  
"There is a but, I can tell there is a but." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, there is. Draco doesn't want to follow in his father footsteps meaning he doesn't want to be a Death Eater. So our job is to get him to trust us." Anora said.  
  
"THAT isn't going to be easy." Ginny said.  
  
"Just leave that to me, he fears me, so I can handle him." Anora said. They all just nodded their heads.  
  
They left Dumbledore's office. Many things were going around in Harry's head. HE was part of a Prophecy. HE was Heir of Gryffindor, and HE could stop Lord Voldemort with the help from his friends. The Question that bothers him was who was his Soul Mate?  
  
He was about asked Anora about it, but he didn't want to bother her right now. She had too much to worry about, first she had to protect him, Ginny, Ron and Hermione and second she had to befriend Draco Malfoy.  
  
As they made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, they ran into the person that only Anora, wanted to see. They had ran into Draco Malfoy, and he was ALONE. No Crabbe and Goyle. No Pansy, he was Alone and he looked upset.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Ginny asked trying to be nice. He looked up and they realized that he had been crying.  
  
"My mum was killed by Voldemort just because I said I didn't want to be a Death Eater." Draco told them.  
  
"Draco, I know what it feels like to lose your mother to Voldemort. There is a way to get back at him, Draco." Anora said. 


	2. The DADA Teachers

A/n: Yes I know it has been a very long time since I have updated this but I have been really busy.  
  
Ok Flames and Reviews:  
  
Veelocity - First off, SHE IS NOT VOLDEMORT'S DAUGHTER, and she is Harry's Half sister not his sister I have never read a story yet that states in the story that the girl is his half sister. Oh and not everyone loves her as you find out later.  
  
Anymous - As you will find out in later chapters the heir is always the youngest child if you read carefully. Anora states that Harry is the heir of Gryffindor, she never said that she was an heir.  
  
Ok now on to the story  
  
Chapter 11 The DADA Teacher  
  
Anora asked everyone to leave her and Draco alone. Anora took Draco outside to the lake. They sat down under a tree by the lake. "Draco, I know you're the Heir of Slytherin." Anora finally said. "You're the Guardian, aren't you?" He asked and she nodded. Just then Harry came running out and told us there was something Dumbledore had to tell us. So we were need in the Great Hall. So Draco and Anora got up and followed Harry back into the castle. Anora knew that Draco didn't want to sit at the Slytherin table, so she gestured to him to sit with her at the Gryffindor table. He agreed. Anora looked up at the Staff Table because she had an idea that the news was who the new DADA teacher was. As she looked down the Staff Table her face started to become white as a ghost and paler then Draco's face. No it couldn't be. It can't be Adam and Rocky up there. She thought to herself. She was hoping that she was wrong. Actually she was praying that she was wrong. Harry noticed Anora's face and said to her, "Anora is there something wrong?" Before she could answer Hermione said, "Look there are two new faces at the Staff Table, maybe they are our DADA teachers for this year." "Yeah, and maybe they are nice like Lupin was." Ron said. I only nodded because if it was Adam and Rocky up there she was in BIG trouble. Adam and Rocky were two of Anora's friends from the States. Of course they knew that she was a witch, but she left without giving anyone a reason why. It had been only a couple of months since she had left and she was praying that it wasn't Adam and Rocky. Dumbledore stood up and everyone in the Great Hall stopped talking at once. "I have found us two people to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. They come all the way from the US from California I think," He turned to them to make sure and they both nodded. "Good, good. Now as I was saying, they are very well educated in the Darks Arts and have had first hand experience with the Dark Arts. No they aren't Death Eaters. They fight on the side of good; they have fought against some evil creatures. Which are called monsters." "Oh no." Anora said out loud. "Ms. Potter knows what I am talking about because she has seen these so called monsters. But anyways I would like to introduce Professor Adam Park and Professor Rockwell DeSentoas." He said and everyone clapped his or her hands except people in Slytherin. Anora head hit the table with a thudded. It was them. She thought, and oh boy was she in trouble. She looked up and saw Adam and Rocky looking her way. He ducked behind Draco as they left the Great Hall. "Anora why are you hiding?" Draco asked. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were walking next to us and nodded with Draco. They also wanted to know what was going on. "I will tell you later, I have to go talk to someone." Anora said and with that she ran down the corridor back towards the Great Hall. When she reached the Great Hall she looked in and saw that everyone was gone. "Where did they go?" She said out loud. She thought that maybe they might have went to the DADA classroom so she went there. But they weren't there. Finally she decided she was going to go to Dumbledore office and she if he knew where they were. 


End file.
